


Symbiogenesis

by MadJaks



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Humour, felinestration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadJaks/pseuds/MadJaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They came, they saw, they - wisely or not - used the transporters provided. (Donna went first.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Symbiogenesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rustydog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustydog/gifts).



The Doctor stepped from the pad, rubbed his stomach—old model transporters could play merry hell with your insides, how had he forgotten that?—took two paces into the dimly lit, long abandoned waiting room and—

Donna hissed at him.

Not her customary, stage whispered: 'Psst, PSST! Oi, come and have a look at this…' Oh no. Because that would have been expected, and normal (normal for them anyway), and far too easy to deal with, but hissed at with intent and, possibly, malice aforethought.

This was positively the last time he was going to let her go first, anywhere, ever. He didn't care how many times she rolled her eyes and muttered 'Space Man' and 'manners' and 'mothers' at him. On the plus side, it was pretty obvious what order of species had been last through the system so she was still, as luck would have it, bipedal. On the minus side she was looking like the claws she'd sprouted had been part of a package that included, not only a fiercely weaving tail but an instruction manual as well.

The Doctor had a sudden, extraordinarily vivid, realisation of what a mouse must feel like a split second before it became an ex-mouse, a former mouse, an extinct rather than extant mouse. His brain hurtled off in its hamster wheel before he had a chance to stop it, and then he was on the floor, gazing up at the ceiling, with Donna on top of him—her new whiskers twitching angrily, inches away from his nose.


	2. Felinestration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna is not a happy bun— sorry, kitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not actually a chapter per se, but the original drabble that gave life to Symbiogenesis.

"I'm a cat!" Donna yowled angrily for the third time, her tail sticking bolt upright behind her—thank goodness she was wearing a skirt.

The Doctor very carefully didn't smile. "Cat Person, technically. Probably a glitch in the Transmogrifier Relay—." He threw up his hands as she glared at him, green eyes blazing. "Not to worry, I can fix it." He ripped open the antiquated Transport Bay's control panel and bent to the task. "A tweak here, a twist there..." His hands stilled. "And I'll go quicker if you'll take your claws off the back of my neck!" he squeaked.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering how many characters in various fandoms across the multiverse get turned into cats or cat!creatures I cannot believe that the term felinestration is not already in use. It is, quite clearly, the act of turning one species of creature (normally bipedal and humanoid) into either:   
> 1) an actual cat.  
> or  
> 2) a catlike creature (often still bipedal and vaguely humanoid).


End file.
